Qui je suis vraiment ! : l'émission
by beautifull-nigthmare
Summary: Des producteurs zélés,une présentatrice exceptionnelle,des invités célèbres,des révélétions surprenantes,...Tout ça pour une émission,mais pas n'importe laquelle. L'émission:Qui je suis vraiment!Enfin une émission sans mensonge!
1. Prologue

**Notes d'auteur:** **(valables pour toute la fic)**

Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous à notre chère JK Rowling

Je m'excuse auprès d'elle d'ailleurs d'utiliser ses personnages pour ce genre de programme. Promis madame Rowling je vous les rendrais dans le même état que quand je les ai pris.

**Prologue.**

_Dans un bureau, trois hommes, trois amis ont une idée. L'idée du siècle!_

-Ca va marcher, j'en suis sûr!

-De toute façon on n'a rien à perdre!

-Parler pour vous! Et puis je suis pas sûr à cent pour cent.

_Une femme entre avec des sandwichs et du jus de citrouille._

-Qu'est ce que vous mijotez encore tous les trois?

-Rien à part que ton mari et son ami pense avoir eu l'idée du siècle, comme d'habitude, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça puisse marcher.

-C'est quoi l'idée?

_Un bureau, une femme, trois hommes, une idée, une explication, des doutes._

-Ca peut marcher!

-T'en es sûre?

-Oui

_Une réponse suffit, l'idée se met en place et le projet prend forme._

_Des hiboux sont envoyés._

_L'émission est lancée!_


	2. Chapter 1

**« Qui je suis vraiment! »: l'émission.**

_Générique musical avec apparition du plateau en même temps que la musique disparait._

_On se retrouve donc sur le plateau, il y a cinq fauteuils mauves d'un côté et un rose vif en face, derrière se tient une sorte d'écran géant qui rediffuse tout se qui se passe sur le plateau et devant on retrouve, évidemment, le public qui s'est déplacé en grand nombre pour assister à cette nouvelle émission._

_CRACK! Une jeune fille à la tenue extravagante et aux cheveux aussi rose que le fauteuil vient d'apparaître au centre du plateau._

-Bonsoir à tous et aux autres, commence-t-elle de sa voix magiquement amplifiée, je me présente: Nymphadora Tonks. Et si je suis ici, avec vous ce soir c'est pour vous présenter la nouvelle émission: « Qui je suis vraiment! » ou si vous préférez « La vraie personnalité de vos amis, enfin dévoilée! ». Et avec nous ce soir, nos invités, vous les connaissez tous!

Le premier est élève à Poudlard, on le connait sous différents surnoms tels que l'Elu, le Survivant,...

-Le balafré! coupa une voix venant des coulisses.

-Silence derrière! hurla Tonks avant de rependre, donc comme je disais, vous le connaissez tous, son nom apparaît même dans les livres, sa cicatrice la rendu célèbre, j'ai nommé HARRY POTTER!

_Et c'est sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement que Harry entre sur scène en saluant le public qui l'acclame avant d'aller s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils mauves._

_Et Tonks continue sa présentation._

-Le second, aussi célèbre que le premier, non pas par ses actes mais par son nom et sa famille. Surnommé « la sale fouine » par notre Harry national, le démon à la gueule d'ange, DRACO MALEFOY!

_Cris d'hystérie des filles du public et des environs_ _alors que Draco se glisse timidement vers son fauteuil, évitant au passage les tomates lancées par les Gryffondors_

-On se calme les filles! Dit calmement Tonks un sourire aux lèvres. L'invité suivant est une invitée, et oui un peu de douceur dans ce monde de brutes. Alors, notre demoiselle est la meilleure élève de Poudlard et aussi la meilleure amie du Survivant, surnommée Miss-je sais-tout par Severus Rogue. Celle qui est toujours fourrée dans les bouquins et qui fait gagner des points aux Gryffondors, HERMIONE GRANGER!

_Sifflements de tous les hommes de l'assemblée en voyant apparaître une Hermione en mini-jupe et décolleté plongeant qui ondule du corps jusqu'à son fauteuil._

-Hermione, t'aurais pu mettre une tenue un peu plus décente! lui murmura Tonks. Enfin passons, reprit-elle de sa voix magiquement amplifiée, notre invité suivant est le doyen de cette émission, le plus vieux si vous préférez, il est directeur de Poudlard, membre de la confédération internationale des sorciers et président sorcier du Magenmagot. Il est également l'un des sorcier les plus puissants du monde et le seul que vous-savez-qui n'ait jamais craint. Et il nous fait le plaisir de revenir d'entre les morts pour participer à cette émission, je vous demande donc d'applaudire bien fort ALBUS PERCEVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE!

_Tonks repris son souffle pendant que Dumbledore rejoignait sa place sous les applaudissements respectueux du public._

-Et pour finir, notre dernier invité, le plus célèbre mage noir de tous les temps, celui que tout le monde craint et que personne, excepté Harry Potter, ne peut tuer. Celui qui croit au règne des Sangs Pur et qui s'est donné le titre de Lord. Voici pour votre plus grand effroi: Vous-savez-qui, LORD VOLDEMORT!

_Et sous les huées du public et les applaudissements des mangemorts qui venaient d'arriver, que Voldemort alla s'installer dans le dernier fauteuil vide._

-Et maintenant que tous nos invités sont là, nous allons pouvoir démarrer l'émission. Mais avant, une petite page de publicités.

_Générique, plateau qui disparait peu à peu alors qu'apparaît un écran bleu avec écrit « PUB » en son centre._

**Vous chercher une baguette faite pour vous et vous ne savez pas où en trouver?**

**Ne chercher plus et allez chez Ollivander le seul maître des baguettes!**

**Il n'y a que là que vous trouverez votre bonheur!**

**L'éclair de feu, plus rapide que la lumière**

**Le meilleur balais pour les meilleurs joueurs!**

**Un hibou pour n'importe où,**

**n'importe quand?**

**Un seul endroit: La poste de Prés-aux-Lards.**


	3. Chapter 2

_Générique, plateau qui apparaît en même temps que la musique s'éteint._

-Et nous revoilà en compagnie de nos célèbres invités pour l'émission « Qui je suis vraiment! » et nous commençons avec Harry Potter, commença Tonks en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil rose vif. Alors, dis-moi tout Harry, on te décrit comme quelqu'un de sobre qui fuis la célébrité et qui ne vit que pour ses amis. Est-ce vrai que tu n'aimes pas être célèbre et avoir des fans?

-Et bien Tonks, tu ne me croiras peut-être pas mais en réalité, je suis tout le contraire de cette description. J'adore la célébrité,avoua Harry, et d'ailleurs je fais tout pour qu'on me remarque.

-Ah bon?! s'étonna Tonks. Et quelles sont tes techniques pour conserver ton statut de star?

-Et bien, deux fois par jour je m'entraine au Quidditch sous les yeux éblouis de mes fans féminines bien sûr. Et aussi je n'oublie jamais de passer ma main dans mes cheveux, dès que j'en ai l'occasion, pour l'effet décoiffé qui fait mon charme et qui faisait celui de mon père.

-Mais si ça ne marche pas? Si des gens te résistent?

-Oh dans ce cas, c'est très simple, je laisse apparaître ma cicatrice et je regarde la personne dans les yeux. Généralement, elle me dit que mes yeux la trouble et je lui réponds alors, la larme à l'oeil, que ma mère avait les mêmes. Et là, elle craque, personne ne résiste au petit garçon qui a perdu ses parents alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an.

-Et bien tu m'étonnera toujours Harry! Mais dis moi encore pourquoi fais-tu tout ça?

-Pour ma Gingin, ma chérie, pour qu'elle n'oublie pas que je suis là.

_Un clin d'oeil à sa Gingin qui est bien évidemment dans le public pour soutenir son chéri et une désapprobation bruyante des filles du public insite Tonks à ne pas aller plus loin. _

-Très belle raison Harry, bien qu'elle doit faire des jalou-ses. Passons à votre ennemis, Draco Malefoy. Alors, on te décrit comme une personne sans coeur, mangemort dans l'âme, qui s'amuse du malheur des autres et voue une haine passionnée à Harry, Weasmoche et la Sang-de-Bourbe...

-Hey! s'indignèrent Hermione et toute la famille Weasley.

-Silence! s'exclama Tonks. Je voudrais continuer mon interview! Les questions, c'est en fin d'émission et les réclamations, c'est par écrit sur mon bureau lundi! Bon, où j'en était moi?...Ah oui...Draco, es-tu d'accord avec ce portrait qu'on dépeint de toi?

_Il lève la tête, les yeux emplis de larmes. Ce qui provoque un étonnant étonnement chez Tonks et dans le public._

-Je pensais pas que les gens pouvaient être si méchants, sanglota-t-il.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? Pour toi ou ceux qui disent ça?

-Pour ceux qui disent ça! Je ne suis pas comme ça, je suis un être sensible.

-Oui, c'est ça et les insultes à Harry et à ses deux boulets c'était quoi?

_Nouveaux murmures de protestations chez les Weasley et Hermione._

-C'est pour me défendre! protesta Draco. Parce qu'ils sont méchants avec moi. D'abord Potter, il a pas voulu être mon ami et Granger elle m'a tapé et Weasley il m'a traité de sale fouine et de fils à papa.

-Et tu vas nous dire que tu n'es pas un fils à papa!

-Non je suis un fils à maman!

_Murmure dans le public_

-Ben oui, continua-t-il, ma maman elle est toujours là pour me protéger, pas comme mon papa qui est violent et qui veut que le méchant monsieur qui tue tout le monde me fasse un tatouage.

-Mais tu dois quand même avouer que tu as été très méchant en jetant des mauvais sorts, en faisant entrer les mangemorts à Poudlard et en essayant de tuer Dumbledore.

-C'est pas moi, on m'a obligé! Hurla-t-il avant de sombrer dans une crise de larmes.

-Bon laissons le se reprendre le temps d'une page de publicité et après nous passerons à Miss-je-sais-tout Granger.

_Générique, plateau qui disparait._

-Hermione, croise les jambes s'il te plaît, tout le monde voit que t'as pas de culotte!

_Écran bleu, PUB_

**Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour tous les sorciers.**

**Des glace à tous les arômes, uniquement chez Floriant Fortarôme **

**Sur le chemin de traverse.**

**Seul ou entre amis,**

**Un rendez-vous professionnel ou personnel.**

**Les Trois balais à Prés-aux-Lards**

**Le meilleur hydromel!**

**Demander Madame Rosmerta**


	4. Chapter 3

_Générique, apparition du plateau (comme d'habitude)_

_On voit Tonks qui parle en chuchotant à un elfe technicien._

-Bon tu es sûr qu'elle ne peut pas venir maintenant? Ben alors, on va faire sans elle pour le moment.

_L'elfe disparait et Tonks reprend de sa voix magiquement amplifiée._

-Et nous revoilà cher public avec nos invités pour l'émission « Qui je suis vraiment ». Malheureusement, on vient de me dire à l'instant que Hermione Jane Granger, que nous devions interviewer, a disparu...

_Murmure apeuré du public._

-Laissez-moi finir! S'exclame-t-elle. Je disais donc qu'elle a disparu avec Severus Rogue. On suppose qu'ils sont actuellement dans les coulisses, probablement dans la loge de notre Miss-je-sais-tout étant donné les bruits étranges que nos elfes techniciens ont perçus en passant devant sa porte. Enfin! Ce qu'elle fait avec son professeur de potion ne nous regarde pas, pas pour le moment du moins, qui sait pour une prochaine émission. Dès lors continuons avec Albus patati patata Dumbledore. Alors, Dumby, plus grand sorcier que notre Terre ait porté?

-...

-Professeur! C'était une question!

-Ah...euh...vous disiez? Je pourrais avoir un bonbon au citron?

-Bien sûr, on vous apporte ça tout de suite.

_Un elfe technicien apparu avec dans ses mains un gigantesque saladier rempli de bonbons au citron qu'il posa sur une petite table qu'il venait de faire apparaître près de l'ancien directeur._

_A peine le saladier fût-il posé que Dumbledore se jetait dessus et le vidait en moins d'une minute._

-Professeur vous allez bien? demanda Tonks visiblement inquiète.

_Et c'est là qu'on le vit, le vrai Dumbledore. Notre professeur tant aimé sortit sa tête du saladier, les pupilles dilatées, les yeux sortant presque de leurs orbites, la langue pendante, un filet de bave sur son menton. Il marmonnait quelques chose d'incompréhensible._

-Qu'est-ce que vous dites professeur? demanda Tonks en s'éloignant de plus en plus vers l'opposé du plateau.

-Encore! grogna-t-il la voix rauque et le regard de plus en plus effrayant.

_Harry, Draco et Voldemort s'étaient réfugiés dans le public. Harry dans le clan Weasley, Draco dans les jupes de sa mère et Voldemort dans les bras de Bellatrix. Tonks restait seule sur le plateau face à Dumbledore._

-Encore! Hurla-t-il en fonçant sur la présentatrice effrayée

_Et c'est là que Rémus Lupin, n'écoutant que son courage, fondit sur Dumbledore laissant le temps à sa belle de s'échapper. Celle-ci se réfugia dans les bras de Charlie Weasley. Et en deux secondes s'était fini, Dumbledore, du fait de son trop plein de glucose, avait pris Lupin pour un gigantesque bonbon au citron et l'avait déchiqueté en morceaux en essayant de déballer son sois disant bonbon._

_Une équipe de médicomages armée jusqu'aux dents l'avait finalement attrapé et après lui avoir fait sa piqûre, l'avait renvoyé au royaume des morts._

_Tout ceci, Dumbledore cinglé, l'assassina de Lupin, le sauvetage des médicomages, avait provoqué une hausse impressionnante de l'audimat._

_Tonks fut transférée à Ste Mangouste car la mort en direct de son chéri avait été une épreuve atroce mais heureusement, Charlie Weasley était là pour la soutenir._

_Dans les bureaux de la production ça discutait ferme._

-Non, on ne peut pas arrêter l'émission, pas avec une audience pareille!s'exclama le producteur.

-Mais on a plus de présentatrice et on deux invités de moins, expliqua son associé

-C'est pas grave, pour la présentatrice on n'a qu'à prendre Luna Lovegood et pour les invités on a retrouvé Hermione et Sévérus nous doit un service.

-Et bien comme je vois vous avez réglé le problème sans moi pour une fois, constata leur associé et ami qui venait de les rejoindre.

_Et pendant que ça discutait en haut lieu, un message d'excuse venait de s'afficher à l'écran:_

**« Veuillez-nous excuser pour le désagrément occasionné par ces incidents et également par la perte de notre présentatrice, de deux de nos invités et d'un de nos spectateurs. La décision de continuer l'émission ou non est en train d'être prise par nos producteurs adorés. Vous serez avertis dès que possible du verdict. »**

_Écran bleu, page de PUB_

**L'école de Poudlard, la meilleure de toute! **

**Une éducation exemplaire en matière de sortilège, métamorphose, potions et autres. **

**Un règlement adapté, une nourriture saine, du sport et surtout une équipe d'enseignants irréprochables.**

**L'éclair de feu, plus rapide que la lumière**

**Le meilleur balais pour les meilleurs joueurs!**

**Gaichiffon, prêt-à-porter**

**Prés-aux-Lards**


	5. Chapter 4

_Générique, apparition du plateau. _

-Bonsoir, chantonna la jeune fille blonde qui se tenait au centre du plateau, je suis Luna Lovegood et j'ai envie de vous parler des ronflacks cornus.

_A St Mangouste, _

-Ah non! C'est mon émission! Je vais pas laisser cette folle me la voler! Charlie aide-moi à transplaner là bas.

_Retour sur le plateau de l'émission,_

CRACK

-Pousse-toi Loufoca!

_Tonks venait de réapparaître sur le plateau aidée par Charlie qui rejoignit vite fait le public tandis que Luna qui ne voulait pas bouger était emmenée de force par les détraqueurs_ _chargés du service de sécurité._

_Tonks reprenait enfin le contrôle de l'émission._

-Et nous revoici donc pour l'émission « Qui je suis vraiment! » en compagnie de nos célèbres invités: Harry Potter, Draco Malefoy, Lord Voldemort, Hermione Granger et, en remplacement de l'accro au sucre prêt à tuer tout le monde, le grand, le mystérieux, professeur de potion, SEVERUS ROGUE!

_Applaudissements incontrôlés du public qui fini par se calmer en voyant les détraqueurs._

-Je vais dès à présent me pencher sur le cas Voldemort, poursuivit Tonks. Alors, Tom, tu es le sorcier le plus craint de toute l'Angleterre, tu as un groupe de partisans, tu adores tuer et tu déteste Harry Potter. Un commentaire sur cette description qui est faite de toi?

-Euh...oui, plusieurs même. D'abord m'appelles pas Tom, il n'y a que Potter et le vieux Dumby qui peuvent le faire. Ensuite, mes partisans, comme tu dis, c'est juste des fans un peu trop fan qui veulent me ressembler. Et pour finir, c'est vrai j'adore tuer mais je préfère jouer avec mes figurines Harry Potter®.

-Des figurines Harry Potter? s'étonna Tonks.

-Ben oui, j'ai toute la collection! Je suis son plus grand fan vous savez! Expliqua le Lord, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Ah non je ne savais pas, en fait je crois même que personne ne savait, mais c'est pour ça qu'on est !là! Mais ça m'étonne quand même, je croyais que tu voulais le tuer.

-Mais non, ça fait des années que j'essaie d'obtenir son autographe. J'ai même négocié des photos avec le gamin à l'appareil photo mais il a pas voulu et il est parti en hurlant.

-Ah ben ça alors! On ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de révélation. Mais vous savez quoi, on va vous faire un cadeau.

-C'est vrai!? demanda Voldemort l'air émerveillé.

-Oui! Les producteurs me font savoir qu'ils se sentent l'âme généreuse après une telle révélation et donc non seulement vous aurez l'autographe de Harry mais vous pourrez également passer une soirée en sa compagnie.

-C'est...c'est...c'est pas vrai! BOUM

-Oh mon dieu! Voldemort vient de s 'évanouir. Qu'on l'évacue du plateau!

_Et là les elfes techniciens apparurent et tirèrent le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres hors du plateau afin que les médicomages puissent s'occuper de lui._

-Et bien Harry, je ne savais pas que tu lui faisais tant d'effet!

-Moi non plus, avoua-t-il, mais comme je l'ai dit, personne ne résiste à mon charme.

_Passage de la main dans les cheveux suivi comme toujours d'un murmure admiratif du public._

-Bon nous allons faire une petite pause pour nous remettre de nos émotions. On se retrouve tout de suite après la pub avec nos deux derniers invités.

_Générique, plateau qui disparait peu à peu alors qu'apparaît un écran bleu avec écrit « PUB » en son centre._

**Des glace à tous les arômes, uniquement chez Floriant Fortarôme **

**Sur le chemin de traverse.**

**Un chat? Un Hibou? Un crapaud? Un rat? **

**Un animal magique ou non?**

**Un seul endroit: La ménagerie magique.**

**Non seulement nous vous trouvons l'animal parfait pour vous et vous seul**

**mais en plus nous soignons tout type d'animaux.**

**Rendez-vous sur le chemin de traverse.**

**Un hibou pour n'importe où,**

**n'importe quand?**

**Un seul endroit: La poste de Prés-aux-Lards. **


	6. Chapter 5

_Générique, plateau qui apparaît en même temps que la musique s'éteint, _

_Tonks visiblement embarrassée._

-Euh...cher public, je suis au regret de vous dire que nous allons être dans l'obligation d'arrêter là l'émission. En effet, nos deux derniers invités: Hermione et Rogue ont à nouveau disparu. Si bien que l'on soupçonne l'existence d'une liaison entre eux. Harry signe des autographes en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Draco est parti se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère à cause des détraqueurs. Voldy fait la file pour un autographe et Charlie vient de m'inviter à dîner. Invitation que j'accepte vu que je n'ai plus d'invités! Sur ce, bon dimanche et rendez-vous peut-être dans une nouvelle émission réalité ayant pour sujet: « J'ai une liaison avec une élève et j'en suis fier! ».

A tchao les amis!

_Générique, gros plans de ce qui se passe encore sur le plateau suivit d'un plan large._

_Disparition de l'image++FIN++_

_Dans le bureau des producteurs,_

-Qui aurait pu croire qu'on arriverait à faire une telle audience! On a fait exploser les compteurs!

-Calme-toi Patmol!

-Non Lunard je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me calmer c'est tellement génial! Il faut fêter ça! C'est pas tout les jours que l'une de nos idées remporte un succès national.

-Je suis d'accord avec lui mon vieux Lunard, on a enfin réussi à créer une bonne émission. Il faut fêter ça, je vais chercher Lily et une bouteille de whisky pur feu.

-N'empêche Cornedrue, il faudra féliciter ton fils qui a visiblement hérité de ton arrogance légendaire, le nargua Lunard.

-Oui je suis fier de lui mais n'empêche qui aurait pu croire que Voldemort était devenu un de ses fans? se demanda Sirius.

-Personne! s'exclama Lily en entrant dans la pièce avec une bouteille de whisky pur feu et quatre verre.

-Ma chérie, tu as lu dans nos pensées, plaisanta James.

_James, Sirius, Rémus et Lily fêtèrent donc leur belle réussite à coup de whisky pur feu et se promirent d'aller féliciter Tonks car s'était en grande partie grâce à sa prestense que l'émission avait fonctionné._

_**Fin **_


End file.
